Ojamajo Doremi SOUL!
by Red Symphony
Summary: This is the 'reboot; of ODCarnival, which is no longer available. The Ojamajos are back for this new fan-story! This time, something evil is happening... Way worse than you may think. Criticism is accepted! Sorry for the crappy summary... Rated T to be safe.


Paste

Prologue chapter: Introduction

A camera gets turned on. There's some grumbling in the background.  
" Stupid thing, it never works properly... Oh, there we go! Heh heh..." A female voice says, moving around and getting to the camera. She zooms in on Misora Middle School, and zooms in to one of the windows. A very familiar redhead is sitting down at a desk, looking nervous.  
" This is Harukaze Doremi, a third-year middle schooler. She's very kind, and will help out anyone if they're in a pinch." The unseen girl says as some papers are passed down the aisle Doremi's in.  
" Sonaa!" Doremi said as soon as she saw the grade on her paper. Her head hit the desk as she whimpered something about steak.  
" However, that really doesn't help her grades or luck." The girl finishes Doremi's summary. A blond girl who is sitting beside Doremi comforts her.  
" This is Asuka Momoko, who's just as happy-go-lucky as Doremi. She's quite confident and quick to anger, especially if it's about her friends or prized possession." Momoko's attempt at cheering Doremi up didn't work, and the red-head ended up more depressed than before.  
The camera switches scenes to the gym, and two brunettes are there. One of them gets ready to launch an arrow.  
" This is Fujiwara Hazuki, a shy and sweet girl. She often panics when in a bad situation, or when ghosts may be around. She will stop any arguments between her friends, because to her, friends shouldn't fight." Hazuki release the arrow, and it hits the mark. Hazuki lets out a small cheer at her small victory. The next girl lifts her bow and arrows and shoots, getting a more accurate shot than Hazuki. Despite her fail, Hazuki still congratulates her.  
" This is Majorhythm, a young witch who came to the human world to study their culture. She goes by Rhythm Makihatayama, and is supposedly Hana's cousin. She's a kind girl who means no harm, and so far is enjoying her stay here." Majorhythm turns, and her eyes go wide at what she's seeing. Hazuki sweat-drops as soon as she realizes what is going on. A blonde male and blunette female are duking it out in ping-pong. The two brunettes come over to watch. They stand beside three other boys, who's hair colors happen to be turquoise, purple, and orange.  
" This is Akatsuki, the 'A' initial in FLAT4 and the prince of the Wizard world. His first motive was to kidnap Hana, but decided against it when he had a romantic interest in Doremi. Next to him is Fujio, the 'F' initial in FLAT4, and is very good at book-keeping. He has an interest in Hazuki, even though she only looks to him as a friend. He also seems to be a little mysterious." Akatsuki pulls a game system out and plays with it as Fujio is writing things down about the crowd's reaction.  
" This is Senoo Aiko, an athletic and tomboyish girl who doesn't mind wearing skirts. She also has a good sense of humor, but can sometimes take it a little too far." Aiko hit the ping-ping ball hard, and the boy she was playing against quickly dodged as it whizzed past his head. He glares as Aiko claims victory.  
" This is Leon, the 'L' initial of the FLAT4, who is also athletic like Aiko, but keeps losing to her. He still challenges her anyway." Leon grumpily stomps off, muttering something about a new plan to make Aiko lose. Aiko hears this and chuckles nervously. The turquoise-haired boy sighs and walks out of the gym, and starts to head towards a different section of the school.  
" This is Tooru, the 'T' initial of the FLAT4. He aims to be an idol like Onpu, even though he lacks skill in singing and acting. But despite this, his goal is passionate." It's now obvious what Tooru's destination is: the Audio/Visual (AV) room. He opens the door and the music from behind it gets louder. He grins and runs in, snagging a front row seat. Onpu is singing on the stage, doing a cover of Sakuran originally by Shiino Ringo. She finishes, and everyone in the room (not very many) stand up and applauds.  
" This is Segawa Onpu, a child idol. She is very well known, and has a rather large fan club. She was once the antagonist, but later became the co-protagonist. She is cheeky and can be prone to outbursts, so don't let her calm appearance fool you." Onpu smiles and bows, and gets a look at everyone in the room. There's Tooru, a dark blunette boy, a pinkette and a blonde girl. Onpu walks off the stage and sits down at a table, and everyone joins.  
" This is Harukaze Pop, Doremi's younger sister. She has shown to be more mature than her, which really isn't surprising. But she still loves her older sister and is still a child at heart." Pop says something to Onpu, who smiles and nods. The blond girl looks somewhat annoyed.  
" This is Tamaki Erika, Reika's cousin. She is Pop's rival. I'm not sure what she's doing here, though..."  
The dark blunette boy shakes Onpu's hand and the two talk to each other, possibly making Tooru jealous.  
" This is Hofmann Adam. He is another young wizard, but is not apart of the FLAT4. He is from Germany, even though he just recently moved from America, according to his human profile."  
The last girl, a blonde, is just swinging her feet back and forth from her front row seat. She gets up, and sits next to Pop.  
" This is Wakayama Yuki, another witch apprentice. She is under the training of Pop to pass all of the tests." A small bicker between Adam and Tooru ensues after the handshake, and Erika is cheering them on playfully as the camera switches to another scene.  
Now a brunette-haired white-tipped boy is walking through the halls. He approaches a student and asks, " Have you seen Harukaze-San?"  
" No, I'm afraid I haven't." The student replies, shaking her head. " But I saw Makihatayma-chan over there a while ago." The student points off towards a hallway, and walks off. The boy looks up and gives a somewhat disappointed look. He sighs and walks over to the cooking classes.  
" This is Michaels Stanford, a young boy who knows about the Witch and Wizard world. How he came across this secret is unknown."  
He approaches the door, but stops when someone mentions something about to explode. Sure enough, the door burst open unexpectedly, and a bunch of popcorn comes flying out. Stanford sees someone coming, prepares himself, and catches a flying petite blonde, and not soon after that the explosion is done exploding. The girl Stanford caught thanks him as she's put down, and flicks a piece of popcorn off of his head.  
" This is Makihatayama Hana-chan, the successor to the throne of the Witch World. She is willing to make her friends happy, and has a special bond with her mothers." Hana notices something, and dashes over to the window. She looks scared as she sees what is out there. Stanford follows her, and after seeing what she's looking at he sighs, almost irritably. Something is tinting everything red...  
The camera switches scenes to where it was originally, and is turned towards the narrater. She is revealed to be a brunette girl with her hair styled in braids, and wearing an elaborate green and black witch outfit.  
" And that's it for now! See you la-" She gets cut off.  
" Hey, what about me?! I'm important too!" A girl with a hood covering her face says, shaking the camera-girl.  
" Calm down! I'll get right to it, Antagonist-San!" The camera-girl says, giving a mock salute.  
" That's KURO-sama to you, Kazuhisa!" She growls threateningly.  
" T-this is 'Kuro-sama', the main antagonist for this story. Not much is known about her, except that she wants to kill Jou-sama. She is apparently avenging someone." Kazuhisa narrates as she aims the camera at Kuro-sama.  
" That's better." Kuro-chan said, cockily tilting her head to an angle with her arms crossed.  
" Yeah, whatever. Moving on."  
It is shown what Hana was looking at. The sky, instead of being blue, is now red and a large cloud of electricity is gathering up in the sky. The title screen appears.  
Ojamajo Doremi SOUL!  
" Owari... Hajimaru yo."

Thanks for reading this prologue! I hope it was ok. I had everything planned this morning (of the 31st), but couldn't write it until I got home. And some stuff was changed. Look at the popcorn-explosion scene. Originally, Stanford was going to go flying into the wall and Hana was going to pop out from the food and dunk him under, swim out, and THEN run to the window. And he was originally looking for Doremi in my dream, and I have no clue why. Maybe he was challenging her? Yeah, let's go with that.  
And possibly more OC's will be showing up, and some backgrounds explained. And 'Kazuhisa' is not an OC. But I'm not saying anything further than that.  
... Does anyone know what the 'Japanese' in here means? ... Yes, yes, I know that the usage of random Japanese is considered 'bad', but I'm probably just going to use it for this 'chapter.'  
And now to end the author's note before anything else is given away... And this is getting long, so...  
Boop! *ends chapter*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH F^&*ING SCREW THIS ALL IF IT DOESN'T UPLOAD! Today isn't my lucky day...


End file.
